Goodbye's don't last forever
by wolfblood101
Summary: Kim tells Jack something BIG. Jack doesn't believe her. Will Jack say something he'll regret? Will he loose Kim forever?
1. Chapter 1

summary: Kim tells Jack something BIG. Jack doesn't believe her, will he say something he will regret? will he loose Kim forever?

It was a hot sunny day in Seaford and Kim was walking to the dojo.

KIM POV

OMG it's so hot today, I wonder if Rudy got airconditioning yet, probably not. stupid Rudy and his stupid money. As I started to round the corner near captain corndog I saw Donna Tobin AKA the school slut ,and my best friend Jack's girfriend, kissing Ricky Weaver. I start running the rest of the way to the dojo. As soon as I get through the doors I walk straight up to Jack.

(**KIM=BOLD, **JACK=UNDERLINED)

**Jack, there is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it.**

What is it Kimmy?

**Firstly, don't ever call me Kimmy and secondly, I just saw Donna kissing Ricky**

*laughs* yeah sure that hilariuos Kimmerz, now what was it you really wanted to tell me?

**I'm being serious Jack! I was walking round the corner near Captain Corndog and she was leant up against the wall kissing him!**

Kim,I get that you don't like Donna but you just crossed the line! Donna would never do that! why can't you just be happy for me rather than tell me lies about my girlfriend?!

**I'm not lying Jack, I wish you would just trust me!**

yeah! well I wish you would get out of my life!

Those ten words were all it took for my heart to break

**FINE! **I screamed back

I walked into Rudy's office and told him I quit the dojo. I got on my skateboard and rode all the way home,when I got to the kitchen my Mother was sat at the small island surrounded by boxes. she walked up to me, hugged me and said "Kim, you know that job offer your father got in New York" I nodded slowly and she continued "well your father and I talked about it and we have decided to move to New York, now I know you'll-" I cut her off mid sentence and said " OMG really I would loveto live in new york" I smiled and ran upstairs to pack.

As soon as my bedroomdoor was closed I broke down. I didn't cry, I never cry.

-THREE WEEKS LATER-

JACK POV

It's been three weeks since I have seen Kim Crawford my now ex-bestfriend. Three weeks since she lied to me about Donna and Three weeks since I told her to getout of my life. I know she deserved it but I know Kim better than anyone in the world and if anyone she cares about says to do something she will do anything it takes to fulfil their request.I only hope she doesn't do anything stupid or wreckless.

-ONE MONTH TIME SKIP-

JACK POV

Ok I'mgetting really worried now, I haven't seen kim in nearly two months. I see Jerry, Eddie and Milton all talking to someone on Jerry's phone so I walk over to see who and try and calm down about Kim. The closerI get to them the more I start hearing Kim's voice, I think I'm going mad. I was about twosteps away from the guys when I heard "Ok Kim, we'll speak to you later". My mind started going wild with questions _they've been talking to Kim? Why would she speak to them but not me, well I know why but still. where is she? is she ok?_. I hadn't realisedI had taken the last two steps while I was thinking.

(**JACK=BOLD, **_MILTON=ITALICS, _JERRY=UNDERLINED, _**EDDIE=BOLD ITALICS)**_

_**Hi Jack, where have you been recently we haven't seen you around**_

_Yeah Jack, we have been getting rather anxious_

Yo, Milton what does anxious mean?

_Just forget it Jerry_

**Guys, would you shut up for five seconds, How come you haven't told me you spoke to Kim? Where is she? Is she ok?**

_Jack calm down, we didn't tell you because she asked us not to. We don't know where she is, she won't tell us. She is fine as far as we know._

_-__**BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG**_-

_**Well we better get to class, see you at lunch guys.**_

what did they mean she doesn't want me to know,did I really hurt her that much. I've decided to go to her house after school.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

JACK POV

It was finally the end of the day and I was about to go to Kim's house when my girlfriend Donna came up to me and casually said "Hi jack,I'm breaking up with you.I have Ricky now, bye." _So Kim was telling the truth? Oh shit I was such an ass and all she did was tell the truth? _With those thoughts I ran straight to Kim's house, knocked on the door an waited for someone to answer but what surprised me was that nobody in Kim's family answered the door. I asked what was going on and the woman that answered said that the family that lived there before hers, meaning Kim's, had moved almost twomonths ago. My heart sank because,

1. Kim had moved

2. she didn't want anyone to know where

3. she hadn't said goodbye

4. I am the reason she is gone

KIM POV

It has been almost two months since moved and I really miss everyone but Jack wants me gone so thats what I'm doing, Hopfully he is happy even though he was a total ass to me I hope Donna has stopped cheating. It's 4:19pm so I think I'll ring Jerry.

rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg

rrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg

(JERRY=NORMAL, **KIM=BOLD)**

Hi Kim, Jack was asking about you earlier

my heart stopped

**what did he say?**

He was asking where you were and if you were ok and stuff

**Oh so the Jack-ass actually cares**

I said with annoyance dripping off my tounge

Yeah, Kim he is actually really worried. Here he comes I'll speak later yo WHOOOOOW

Wait Jack is worried about me? no, that can't be true.

-THREE MONTHS LATER-

KIM POV

I haven't spoken to anyone in Seaford for three months and although the guys are like family to me I'm happier now, all they did was say about Jack this and Jack that. so, I got a new phone and started hanging out with my new friend Megan. She is so much like Grace except more fun and out-going, I have died my hair red and don't plan on ever going back to Seaford.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

KIM POV

It has been three years since I last spoke to anyone in Seaford and I had planned to never go back there, but plans change and now I'm on the plane back there. Last week I had gotten an Email from Jerry on the account I gave to the guys to use for emergencies ONLY. I read it and it turns out that Jerry and Mika are getting married. As much as I really don't wanna go back I don't want to miss one of my best friends weddings. I take out my phone and dial Jerry's number. _you reached Jerry yo, I can't listen to you tell me how much you love me right now so leave a message after the beepy thing BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP. _Yeah that's Jerry Martinez for you so self absorbed, I forgot how much I missed him until now.

_Passengers for flight 3 16 to Seaford California please make your way to gate 9 the flight will take off at the scheduled time of 3:15pm, thank you for flying with Kickin' it airlines._

Well, that's my cue. I guess I'll see you in seaford.

-6 HOURS LATER-

JACK POV

Right now I'm going with Jerry to the airport to pick up an 'old friend' but I have no idea who. As my thoughts trace over anyone it could be my mind comes to a halt with one thought. Kim. It couldn't be. She wouldn't come bck now, not after this long. could she? would she? We walk throught the front doors of the rather large airport in time to hear the announcement.

_Flight 3 16 from New York to Seaford California will be landing in 5 minutes, thank you._

I guess I don't have to wait long, I just about have time to get some nuts.

let's see peanuts, no,hazel nuts, no almonds, yes, now that I have my nuts I can go back to Jerry. I arrive just in time to see a red haired girl run to Jerry and hug him, ok so she has red hair, is slim and short. Describing her makes her sound like kim but kim is blonde not a red head. I say a quick 'hey' to Jerry and offer him some nuts, I say some, he took the whole bag. I should have seen it coming really. I turn towards the girl ready to introduce myself, to see she is already staring at me. Then it hits me it is Kim, she is back in Seaford.

KIM POV

My plane just landed and as soon as I get off the exit tunnel from the plane I see Jerry, as if on insinct I run up to him and hug him and ,as if trying to ruin it, Jack appeared and offered Jerry nuts, stupid decision because Jerry being Jerry took the whole bag. Jack turned towards me and his eyes looked like they were about to pop from their sockets. Oh boy... this is going to be harder than I thought.

**Sorry that they're short but I don't have an awful lot of time to kill so I will try and update this story by doing little and often.**


	4. Chapter 4

KIM POV

The car ride back so far has been really awkward, Jack just keeps on staring at me from the back of the car yet he hasn't said a word to neither me or Jerry. I on the other hand has spoken to Jerry just not Jack, I left to make him happy and I don't think my return is what he wants, after all he did say he wished for me to get out of his life, he did mean it, right?

(**KIM=BOLD, **_JERRY=ITALICS)_

_So, Kimerz how was New York? what's it like? friends? boyfriend?_

**wow, wow, wow Jerry one at a tme please, It's great there is so much to see and do, maybe you and the guys could come to my apartment some time. I have some friends but my bestie is called Megan, she's great, we do literally everything together, and no, there is no boyfriend. There was but as of last week there is no boyfriend but oh well who cares right. Anyway... how have you,Eddie, Rudy and Milton been?**

_I've been great actually and you can see the guys for yourself right about noooowwwww..._

He said as we pulled into what I presume is Jerry and Mika's house. A ll eyes were on me as I waked through the front door of the house, I had aproximatly three stepd more before I was bombarded with guys and 'KIM's.

Kim - Hey guys! get off me!

Eddie,Milton,Rudy - Sorry Kim

Rudy - Sorry Kim, we just really missed you

Kim - I missed you too guys but that's not an excuse to give me internal bleeding

The guys laughed and it feels like I never left despite the fact that Jack was staring at me while leaning on the doorframe like a freakin' satue.

JACK POV

Kim. Kim Crawford. My Kimmy. She is right here yet to me she seems so far away. I guess thats my fault though. If I had never told her to get out of my life she never would have left. I was a dick the last time we saw eachother. Oh man how am I gonna fix this? Just as this thought entered my mind the guys leave the room, leaving me and Kim alone... but what really surprised me was that she talked, to me

kim - So, Jack,how've you been

Jack - I've been alright, look, Kim I never meant anything I said that day in the dojo, I was a total ass and you didn't deserve it and three months after you dissapeared I found out what you said was true. Kim, I never meant to say those things. I have NEVER wanted you out of my life and those three years I spent without you were the most painful thing I have ever had to live through!

_Well, on the one hand at least she knows how I feel, ont he other hand I could have just made myself look like a total idiot._

Kim - what?

Jack - I sai-

Kim - I know what you said! I can't believe you!

Jack - now it's my turn. what?

Kim - you made me think you hated me, I agreed to move to New York, away from the guys! away from family! away from you... because you said you wanted meno! you wished! I would get out of your life Jack! Three years and all you say is sorry!

Jack - well what do you want me to say Kim!

Kim - I don't know... I just want to get all this over with so I can go home!

Jack - what are you talking about! this is your home! with us! with the guys! with me!

Kim - NO JACK MY HOME IS WHERE MY "FRIENDS" BELIEVE WHAT I SAY AND DON'T BELIVE SOME DUMB CHEAT OVER ME! THIS STOPPED BEING MY HOME THE DAY I MOVED TO NEW YORK!

Jack - Kim I-

Kim - stop Jack, just, stop

_wow I REALLY hurt her, I mean I knew I hadbutnot this much, man, I really screwed up. _I'm so angry, angry at myself, angry because I hurt Kim. I need to let off some steam so I'm gonna go to the dojo for a while

KIM POV

I can't believe him *punch* he can be such a *punch* jerk *punch* I can't believe I ever loved him _you still do_, Don't, _DO, _DON'T! Oh great now I'mfighting with myself. ugh I'mall sweaty I better go take a shower. As I step into the warm steaming water I immediatly start singing, I finish my shower and Iwalk intothe main room in the dojo to see jack kicking some serious dummy ass.

JACK POV

The second I walked through the dojo doors I started attacking the dummies, trying to inflict on them physically the mental pain I feel for hurting Kim. I'm getting really hot really quickly so I take off my shirt revealing the entirity of my torso. I throw my shirt to the side and continue to fire aimless blows to the dummy. I sart talking to myself "why am I so stupid, I mean, seriously she was your best friend and she still would be if I hadn't have blown it over a stupid girlfriend, she should have been here the past two and a half years instead she was probably out with other friends in another part of the country"

KIM POV

After hearing jack say those things, I came out from behind the walla said

"that's what I wanted you to say earlier"

Jack - what are you doing here I thought you'd to phil's or something, not the place where we basically said goodbye for three years

Kim - yeh it is the place we said goodbye but that isn't the only memory we have here

Jack - I thought you would have gone to another dojo while you were here

Kim - My heart belongs here, with Bobby Wasabi, and the only other dojo in seaford is the black dragons and I am sure as hell not going there.

Jack - yeh, well I haven't really been thinking straight theses past three years. anyway, what's up with the hair?

Kim - it's a statement

Jack - I should have seen that one coming a mile away

_He laughed his beautiful laugh, thats one of the things I missed the most about him._

Kim - yeah you probably should have

Jack - ok then, so what's this big statement?

Kim - that people who dye their hair and have tatoos arn't all bad people and that they're just like everybody else, they just want to show their individuality rather than keeping it locked up

Jack - hold up, did you get a tatoo?!

Kim - yeh, so what?

Jack - why?

Kim - because what it is, is important to me

Jack - can I see it?

Kim - uuhh ok...umm...I guess that would be ok?...

**vwala there it is. don't worry the story isn't finished, this was origionally going to be two chapters but I collided it into one becausemy chapters are waaaaayyyyyy too short, sorry about that by the way. Thank you a million times overfor reading this and PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW. I would absolutey Love your input and I really want to incorperate someof your ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, before we start I just want to say that I am really enjoying writing this story. You're all so supportive and because this is my first story I never thought I would get so much positive feedback. So thank you a million times over. Let's begin.**

JACK POV

Kim got a tatoo!? and she is lettingme see it?! who is this girl and what has she done with my Kimmy? This is getting weird now, why is she lifting up her shirt?! Oh, that's why her tatoo is on her ribcage. But I never thought it would be what it is. there placed upon her ribs were the guy's names.

Eddie

Milton

Jerry

Rudy

But there was no Jack... I looked up at Kim with hurt obviously showing in my eyes. she gave me a small smile back. why is she smiling? It's then that I realise that she has pulled her shirt back down and is now lowering the topof her shirt. Not that it bothers me. And there where her heat would be, although a little higher. was my name.

JACK

I am officially confused, why would my name be different from the others? why in a different place? I look up at her face and ask her "why?"

KIM POV

"Why?" Jack asks, but I don't have a legitimate answer. The answer isn't something I would never tell anyone but after what happened I don't think I will ever be able to talk to him like I did before. Actually, he deserves to know just how much he hurt me.

Kim - why what?

Jack - why is my name different to the others?

Kim - because with the guys I can fight with them and not be upset by it. well I am but not as much as when we fought. And I take everything you say to heart hense why your name is above my heart.

Jack - I don't get why you would get my name permanently on your body when all I did was hurt you, you told the truth and I told you to get out of my life

Kim - you didn't tell me to, you wished I would. that's worse. don't try and make it sound better for you that what it actually is.

Jack - I know and I'm sorry ok! I'm so so so so so so so sorry...

Kim - I'm sorry too, if I had just kept my mouth shut then it never would have happened

Jack - *starts laughing*

_why is he laughing, what the hell!_

Kim - what the hell Jack why are you laughing?!

Jack - you haven't changed have you Kimmy, always apologising for things way out of your control. Always trying to be the one that takes the blame so others don't have to.

Kim - Don't. Call. Me. Kimmy!

Jack - really Kim, really

Kim - ok now you just sound like Jerry, and I do not take the blame for things!

Jack - whatever, we better get back to Jerry's, the guys are probably wondering where we are

With that we start walking back to Jerry's. We talked about New York, friends, what we've been doing these last three years and honestly it feels like the old days, it feels like I never left but I don't wanna get to a point where we are all together again, like we were, and then get hurt again. I can't do it again, I refuse to do it again.


	6. I need your help, not a chapter

_**Hey, guys so I literally cannot think of anything at the moment so I really need you guy's help with continuing. Just tell me what you want to happen or what you would possibly like more of and that would be really helpful to me because for me the best thing to do when I get blocked is not to write but for obvious reasons I'm not gonna stop writing so instead I will use your ideas. Thanks guys 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I have been having trouble with my laptop and I can't upload from my pphone so I am SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been uploading but I will try and upload some more during the next few days to make up for it. So I got a couple awesome ideas from Laurie, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story Laurie and I hope you enjoy the way I incorporated your ideas 3**

JACK POV

The walk home made it feel like she had never left but I can tell the 'old' Kim is long gone but there are fragments of the Kim I knew and destroyed in the metorphorically 'new' Kim. I need a way to get the old Kim back, a way of breaking down the barrier that is separating us. It only took a few days the first time, when we first became friends. Though I can tell this time will be harder and will involve strategic planning and I fear I don't have a ton of time 'cause she plans on going back to New York the day Jerry and Mika go on their honey moon. That means I have three weeks to come up with a fool proof plan, shit, I'm gonna need some help. We get to Jerry's house and everyone is asleepon the couch and credits to a movie are playing.

Kim - soooo... what do we do now?

Jack - wanna go to my place?

Kim - uhhh...sure, I guess that would be cool

Jack great follow me Kimmy

Kim - stop calling me Kimmy!

Jack - sure thing...Kimmy

Kim - UUGGHH!

We arrived at my place and I could tell kim was shocked to find that my house was full of pictures of her and me famed and hung upon walls and on shelves, I saw a tear in her eye and then she ran off.

KIM POV

I saw all the pictures, and I just lost it. Ok, so, I used to love Jack - like more than a friend love (_I still do_) but I can't let myself fall for him again, the whole thing with donna... I just... I can't go through that again. so I run, and I don't stop until I get to a place I never thought I would set foot near again. The hidden lake behind the park. It used to be mine and Jack's special place, somewhere we'd go just to talk and mess around without anyone else; but now it just reminds me of everything that we lost. I hear rustling in the trees and turn to see wat it was, Jack.

JACK POV

I ran after Kim and as I approach the park a sudden rush of memories run through my brain, memories of everything I ruined. I get past the shrubs and trees to see Kim turn her head and look at me with tears streaming down her face. I run up to her and embrace her in a hug. To my surprise, she hugs back, burying her head in my neck. This is how it is supposed to be. I can't believe I did this to her, I'm the worst person in the world

KIM POV

Jack, it was Jack. He came after me? what? why? I felt tears prick my eyes once more and then they just came out like a waterfall and before I can register what's going on I feel a pair of warm strong arms embrace me in a hug. I miss this, I miss Jack. He starts leaning down so I look up and then as if in slow motion, we kiss. It was amazing but I knew we couldn't be together, so I pull away.

Kim - weren't we suposed to be at your place

Jack - yeah, we were but you kinda ran away, remember

Kim - you know what, I think I wanna head back to Jerry's. goodbye Jack.

And with that, I left him standing there.

JACK POV

What the fuck? She left? All of a sudden I feel an aching pain in my chest and I realise it'smy heart and it's aching for kim.

-THREE HOURS LATER-

No texts, no calls, nothing. It's been hours and I have sent her tons ofmessages and I have had no reply! I decide to take a walk around the park as it always clears my head and calms me down. Then suddenly I hear someone screaming JACK! JACK!. I recognise the voice as Kim's andstart running towards the voice. What I saw made my blood run cold...

**To be continued...**

**So! Tell me what you think and feel free to put forward any ideas of what you want to have hapened to Kim, I already have the next chapter startedbut I really like incorperating your ideas so, comment your thoughts and I'llput the next chapter upwithin the next 10 days 3**


	8. Chapter 8

JACK POV

What I saw made my blood run cold, Frank and the black dragons where kicking Kim's now unconsious body around on the floor. As soon as I registered what as going on I sprung into action untill they too were unconsious. When I was finished kicking their sorry asses I went over to Kim and picked her up. I ran with Kim in my arms for the better part of half an hour. When I finally arrived at my place I called 911 iterally as I was setting Kim on the couch.

-THREE WEEKS LATER-

Kim is still in the hospital...I'm not sure I can take this anymore...I can't stand seeing Kim like this, so brused, so quiet, in a death like sleep... Just as that last thought entered my mind I heard rustling. I look over at Kim and her eyes start to flutter open!

KIM POV

Owww, my head hurts and why are the walls in here so bright. wait, walls? Last I remember I was trying to fight Frank and the black dragons and I was yelling Jack. JACK! where is he?

Kim - JACK?!

Jack - Kim, Kim it's okay. you're okay, I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.

Kim - Jack, wh-what happened?

Jack - well... Frank and the rest of the god damn idiot he calls his friends attacked you and they knocked out so bad that you have been unconsious for three weeks Kim...

Kim - WHAT! THREE WEEKS!

Jack - Kim calm down, you'll only cause yourself even more pain

Kim - Calm down! I have been practically brain dead for thre-

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jack - I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE PLEASE HELP HER!

Dr Jones - Sir, you need to leave while we handle Miss Crawford!

Jack - NO! I'M NOT LEAVING!

Dr Jones - If you don't leave now then you will be escorted off the premesis

Jack - WHAT! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!

Dr Jones - Sir you're upsetting other patients!

Jack - FORGET THE OTHER PATIENTS! WHAT ABOUT KIM?!

Dr Jones - The quicker you get yourself to the waiting room, the quicker I can give my undivided attention to Miss Crawford

Jack - fine, if it'll help Kim then I'll go wait with the others...

Mika - Jack! Is she ok?! they said she could only have one visitor at a time but you haven't left in three weeks so...

Jack - I don't know...She was talking,well actually she was shouting, and she was ok but then she collapsed and that heart monitor thingy just went bbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppp and she went all floppy and...

Jerry - So, is she okay or not yo?

All - JERRY!

Jerry - what!?

Mika - Jerry, I love you but in the name of hakmakistan shut up!

Jerry - ...

Eddie - Did they say how long it would take before she was okay again?

Jack - no they jus-

Dr Jones - Friends and Family of Kimberly Crawford?

All - yes, that's us

Dr Jones - This way please

Nurse kennedy - But I do warn you, it isn't pretty... you need to be prepared...

_**To be continued...**_

_**So, what'd you think? I'm sorry I haven't been uploading! My computer keeps on crashing and my sister is selfish and won't let me use hers, but I promise I will TRY and upload more often. Key word being TRY! so, let me know what you thought and what you think should happen in future chapters, I have read the reveiws posted already. I can say there is a possible smut and that Jack and Kim will, at some point, get together but Kim will NOT die that isn't how I want this story to end. See us guys next time!**_


End file.
